Nightshifter
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Imagine the episode Nighshifter but instead Sam is nine months pregnant, thanks to a witch, and going into labor during the case. This story is Sam's POV. GRAPHIC BIRTH. MPREG


**Nightshifter PM Story**

_Sam is nine months pregnant thanks to a vengeful witch. Sam and Dean are in the Impala. Sam is in the passenger seat reading the paper._

**SAM**

Hey, listen to this: "_Women robs local jewelry store and then kills herself in the bathtub."_ Now does that sound normal to you?

**DEAN**

Not one bit.

**SAM**

Exactly, might be our kind of thing. We should check it out.

**DEAN**

What are you out of your mind? No.

**SAM**

Why not?

**DEAN**

Are you kidding me? Look at yourself, you could drop at any minute and you want to go on a hunt? No. It's not safe. You should be at home knitting booties or something.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Dean I'm fine. I won't involve myself in any of the action or heavy lifting just the interview process and what not.

**DEAN**

I don't like this.

**SAM**

These people need our help Dean.

**DEAN**

No they don't we can call another hunter.

**SAM**

The hunt is in Milwaukee, which is like, 20 miles away. We're probably the closest ones.

**DEAN**

What happens if you go in labor during the hunt? Like what if the stress of the hunt gets to you and the baby wants out.

_Sam throws his head back in frustration_

**SAM**

Then I won't get stressed.

**DEAN**

Why is this hunt so important to you anyway?

**SAM**

Because, this is it for me. This is probably my last hunt. Once this baby comes out I'm done with hunting.

**DEAN**

So this is like your last hurrah?

**SAM**

Basically.

_Dean sighs in defeat._

**DEAN**

All right fine, but its my job as your big brother to protect you and my niece or nephew so when I say its gotten dangerous, you wait in the car, do you understand me?

**SAM**

Yeah I got it.

**DEAN**

And if you feel the slightest of pain that could be a sign of labor you tell me and we'll get the hell out of doge. Got it?

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Got it.

SCENE 2

_Sam and Dean are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and posing as FBI agents at a jewelry store. The store clerk Frannie comes from the back room, behind the counter._

**FRANNIE**

So what's it like, being an FBI guy?

**DEAN**

Well, it's dangerous and the secrets we gotta keep, oh God, the secrets, but mostly its lonely.

**FRANNIE**

I so know what you mean.

**DEAN**

Yeah.

_The Jewelry Store Manager (JSM) walks over to a heavily pregnant Sam. He's nine months pregnant._

**JSM**

Helena was our head buyer. She was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had.

**SAM**

So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this.

**JSM**

No, I still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing, cleaned out all of the display cases and the safe. Edgar, our night watchman, he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do. He'd known her for years. He called me at home.

**SAM**

And that's when she took his gun?

**JSM**

She shot him in the face. I heard him die over the phone.

**SAM**

Any idea what her motive could've been?

**JSM**

What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, then what, just dump it somewhere? Just hide it and go home and-

**DEAN**

She killed herself?

**FRANNIE**

Well the cops said she dropped a hairdryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know right?

**DEAN**

Yeah. Well thanks Frannie. Think that's all I need.

**FRANNIE**

Really? I mean, because I've got more. You know if you wanted to interview me…sometime in, private?

**DEAN**

Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You're a true patriot, you really are. Why don't you write your number down there for me that'll be good.

**SAM**

So you never saw the security camera footage yourself then?

**JSM**

No. the police, they took all the tapes first thing.

_Dean is approaching._

**DEAN**

Of course they did.

_Dean waves Frannie's number at Sam._

SCENE 3

_Sam and Dean pull up to a house in the Impala._

**DEAN**

So how are you feeling because you looked kind of tired.

**SAM**

You try being pregnant. You'll look tired too. Dude I'm fine. Anyway, look at your file this is it.

**DEAN**

Friggen cops.

**Sam**

They're just doing their job Dean.

**DEAN**

No, they're doing our job; only they don't know it, so they suck at it.

_They both get are getting out of their car and walk to the house._

Talk to me about his bank.

**SAM**

Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago.

**DEAN**

Same M.O. as the jewelry store?

**SAM**

Yep, inside job, long time employee. The never – in – a – million – years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide.

**DEAN**

And this guy Reznick, he was the security guard on duty?

**SAM**

Yeah, he was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place.

**DEAN**

Oh my God.

**SAM**

Yeah.

_Sam knocks on the front door._

Mr. Reznick? Ronald Reznick?

_A bright security light turns on and they shield their eyes._

**DEAN**

Son of a-

_A young man comes in the doorway._

**SAM**

FBI, Mr. Reznick.

**RONALD**

Let me see the badge.

_Sam and Dean slap their FBI badges against the glass door._

I already gave my statement to the police.

**DEAN**

Yeah, listen Ronald, just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on.

**RONALD**

You read it?

**DEAN**

Sure did.

**RONALD**

Come to listen to what I gotta say?

**DEAN**

That's why we're here.

**RONALD**

Well, come on in.

_Ronald opens the door for Sam and Dean and looks at Sam strangely. He then leads them into a narrowed hallway to a cluttered room. The walls covered with alien photos and conspiracy Theory paraphernalia._

None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. They all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust okay that I guarantee. See me and Juan were friends. He used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards.

**SAM**

So you let him into the bank that night, after hours.

**RONALD**

The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Every detail was perfect but too perfect, you know? Like if a doll maker made it like, if I was talking to a big Juan doll.

**SAM**

A "Juan Doll?"

**RONOLD**

Look, this wasn't the only time this happened okay?

_Ronald hands Sam a file folder._

And the cops and your guys, I mean, you just wont see it.

_Sam opens the file to find newspaper clippings of the jewelry case._

Both crimes were pulled by the same thing.

**SAM**

And what's that Mr. Reznick?

_Ronald holds up a science magazine with a robot on the front and the headline reading: "Birth of a Cybermen"_

**RONALD**

The Chinese been working on them for years and the Russians before that. Part man, part machine. Like the Terminator but the kind that can change itself. Make itself look like other people.

**DEAN**

Like the one from T-2?

**RONALD**

Exactly! See, so not just a robot. More of a "mandroid"

**SAM**

A mandroid?

**DEAN**

What makes you so sure about this Ronald?

_Ronald holds up his finger smiling wildly. He then inserts a VHS tape labeled "M.N.T. Camera 4-Juan" into a player. _

**RONALD**

See I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried. Here now watch.

_Ronald pauses the tape on Juan whose eyes are glowing._

You see, he's got the laser eyes. Cops said it was some kind of reflected light. Some kind of "camera flare". Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me? It don't matter. The mandroid is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down…I'll do it myself. You see, this thing, it kills the real person. Makes it look like a suicide. Then it, sort of like morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while till it knows the case is fat, then it finds its opening. Now these robberies, they're grouped together. So I figure…the mandroid is holed up in the middle. Underground maybe, I don't know. Maybe that's where it recharges its mandroid batteries.

**SAM**

Okay.

_Sam slowly stands up with his hand on his back. _

I want you to listen very carefully. Because I'm about to tell you the Gods honest truth about all of this. There's no such thing as mandroid. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Its just people. Nothing else, you understand?

**RONLALD**

The laser eyes-

**SAM**

Just a camera flare Mr. Reznick. See I know you don't want to believe this but your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it.

**RONALD**

Get out my house! Now!

**SAM**

Sure, first things first.

SCENE 4

_Sam and Dean are in their motel room. They are dressed in ordinary clothing. Sam is on his laptop and Dean is tracing the outline of the Milwaukee sewer path._

**DEAN**

Man, that has got to be the kicker straight up. You tell that poor son of a bitch – what did you say? Remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? That's messed up.

**SAM**

What are you pissed at me or something?

**DEAN**

No I just think its creepy how good of a fed you are. I mean come on we could've at least thrown the guy a bone. He did pretty good legwork here.

**SAM**

Mandroid?

**DEAN**

Except the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from you and me. Well at least me since your kind of pregnant. People think we're crazy.

**SAM**

Honestly I just wanted to get out there. It was probably just my hormones at their worst. But he's not a hunter Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better stay in the dark and stay alive.

**DEAN**

Yeah I guess.

_Dean places tracing paper over the map and starts marking it with a red pen as Sam pauses the tape on the flaring eyes._

**SAM**

Shapeshifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same real retinal reaction to video.

**DEAN**

Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those fricken things.

**SAM**

You think I don't?

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder.

**SAM**

Well, look, if this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri-

**DEAN**

Then Ronald's right. All right they like to lair up underground, preferably the sewer. All the robberies have been connected so far right? To the sewer main layout.

**SAM**

Right.

**DEAN**

There's one more back lined up on that same sewer main.

**SAM**

Right so tomorrow night we'll disguise ourselves as security technicians and get a good look at the cameras.

**DEAN**

Wait what? No way. I'm not letting you go anywhere near that bank.

**SAM**

You said I couldn't fight, you said nothing about looking at security footage.

**DEAN**

I don't think you understand the severity of all of this. You are nine month pregnant Sam. Do you get that?

**SAM**

Yeah I do.

**DEAN**

Ok good, so that settles it, you're staying here.

**SAM**

I never said I'd stay here. I'll make a deal with you. I won't leave the security room. I wont be involved in anything but watching the monitors. Please Dean.

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

Fine…Again I don't like this. But the MINUETE something goes wrong or you feel something you have to tell me and we'll get you out there.

_Sam smiles_

**SAM**

Ok.

SCENE 5

_Dean is in the bathroom of the motel and Sam is packing up their things for their hunt. He grabs a gun and puts it in his duffle bag. He turns around to grab some bullets when he feels a pain in the side of his stomach. He grimaces and realizes that his stomach got hard. He tries to rub it to calm it ease the pain. He breathes slowly. Dean walks out of the bathroom._

**DEAN**

You okay?

_Sam turns around._

**SAM**

What? Yeah I'm fine let's head out.

_Sam and Dean are at Milwaukee National Trust Bank. They are now uniformed as technicians and a security guard leads them down the main hall._

**GUARD**

We haven't had any flags go up on our system yet.

**SAM**

No, this is a glitch in the overall grid. Just wanna make sure the branch monitors are kosher.

**GUARD**

Better to be safe than sorry, I guess.

**DEAN**

That's the plan.

_The guard opens the door to an observation room with several screens showing security footage._

**GUARD**

All righty. You guys need anything else?

**SAM**

Oh, no, we'll be in and out before you know it. Just a routine check.

**GUARD**

Okey-dokey

_The guard leaves the room._

**DEAN**

I like him. He says "okey-dokey"

**SAM**

What if he's the shifter?

**DEAN**

Well, then we follow him home and put a silver bullet through his chest plate.

_They sit down to watch the monitors._

Okay got any popcorn.

SCENE 6

_Time goes by and they are still reviewing the screens. The guards eyes are normal._

**DEAN**

Well, looks like Mr. Okey-Dokey is…okey dokey.

**SAM**

Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. We don't even know what's here. Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and….and….

_Dean zooms in an attractive employee bending over._

**SAM**

Dean we're supposed to be looking for eyes.

**DEAN**

I was getting there.

**SAM**

Oh yeah?

**DEAN**

Taking care of your pregnant ass has made my sex life incredibly dull so sue me.

**SAM**

Whatever.

**DEAN**

Wait a minute.

_On another screen a middle-aged man turns toward the camera and his eyes flare._

Hello freak.

**SAM**

Got him.

_Sam heads for the door. Dean still seated grabs his shirt to stop him._

**DEAN**

Hey! Where do you think you're going?

**SAM**

Dean we don't have time to talk about this.

**DEAN**

We'll make time! You said to me you would look at the camera and nothing else! Now get your ass back in here.

_Sam sighs and walks back in. He narrows his eyes on the monitor._

**SAM**

What's that?

_Dean turns around to look at the monitor. He see's Ronald breaking into the bank._

**DEAN**

Hello Ronald. We need to get you out of here.

SCENE 7

_Sam and Dean walk down the hallway towards the hall. A few people brush past them, running the other way._

**DEAN**

And you said it wouldn't get complicated.

**SAM**

I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean.

**DEAN**

Yeah well let me to the talking I don't think he likes you very much Agent Johnson

_Ronald is holding a key._

**RONALD**

Now there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, do you understand?

_Dean and Sam enter the main Bank Hall._

**DEAN**

Hey, buddy. Now why don't you calm down? Just calm down.

**RONALD**

What the-? You. Get on the floor now.

**DEAN**

Okay we're doing just that.

_Sam and Dean kneel on the floor._

Just don't shoot anybody especially us.

**RONALD**

I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for? the men in Black? You working for the mandroid?

**SAM**

We're not working for the mandroid!

**RONALD**

You shut up I aint talking to you, I don't like you!

**SAM**

Fair enough.

_To one of the hostages_

**RONALD**

Get over there, frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons. Go!

_A middle aged black man frisks Sam and Dean and finds a knife on Dean._

Now what do we have here?

_To Sam_

**DEAN**

I'm not just gonna walk in here naked.

_Ronald takes the knife._

**RONALD**

Get back there.

_Ronald drops the knife in a deposit box._

**DEAN**

No, no, no, no! we know you don't want to hurt anybody but that's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Now why don' you let these people go?

**RONALD**

No! I already told you…if nobody's gonna stop this thing then I gotta do it myself.

**DEAN**

Hey we believe you. That's why we're here.

**RONALD**

You don't believe me. Nobody believes me. How could they?

**DEAN**

Come here.

**RONALD**

What? No.

**DEAN**

You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots I just want to tell you something. Come here.

_Ronald approaches cautiously and Dean leans in._

It's the bank manager.

**RONALD**

What?

**DEAN**

Why do you think we got these getups? Huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manger. We saw his eyes.

**RONALD**

His laser eyes?

**DEAN**

Yes. No. No! Look we're running out of time okay? We've got to find hum before he changes into something else.

**RONALD**

Like I'm gonna listen to you, you're a damn liar.

_Dean stands cautiously with his hands in the air. Ronald cocks his gun at him_

I'll shoot you get down!

_Sam touches his stomach as a form of protection. _

**DEAN**

Take me. Take me as a hostage. But we gotta act fast because the longer we just sit here, the more time he has to change. Look at me man. I believe you. You're not crazy. They're really is something inside this bank.

**RONALD**

All right. You come with me, but everyone else gets inside the vault.

SCENE 8

_Ronald rushes everyone into the vault including Sam._

**RONALD**

Come on move, move! Move. Move.

_Talking to Dean._

And you lock it up.

_Dean starts to shut the vault door._

**DEAN**

It's okay everyone. Just stay cool.

_Dean looks over at Sam._

You're going to be ok.

_Sam nods and Dean shuts the door. A young red head, Sherry, stares at him._

**SHERRY**

Who is that man?

**SAM**

He's my brother.

**SHERRY**

He's so brave.

_Sam rolls his eyes and then feels another sharp in his stomach. He realizes that they are contractions. Sam grimaces and once again puts his hand on his stomach and strokes it rhythmically._

**SAM**

Hurry up Dean.

SCENE 9

_15 minuets pass by and Sam has already had 3 contractions. He's trying his best to hide it from the other hostages in the vault but is struggling. Sherry walks over to Sam._

**SHERRY**

Has your brother always been so…wonderful? I mean staring down that gun. And the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head telling him what he wanted to hear. I mean he's like a real hero or something.

_Sam grits his teeth for his going through a contraction._

**SAM**

Yeah. Yeah.

_Dean opens the vault door and Sherry gets very excited._

**SHERRY**

Oh my god you saved us! You saved us!

**DEAN**

Actually, I just found a few more. Come on everybody lets go.

_Sam stares at him in confusion as several more people, including the guard from earlier file into the vault._

**SHERRY**

What are you doing?

**DEAN**

Sam? Look Ronald and I need to talk to you.

_Sam leaves the vault and Dean shuts the door. Ronald walks away._

It shed its skin again. We don't know when-It could be in the halls, in the vault.

**SAM**

Great. You know Dean you are wanted by the police.

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

So even if we do find this damn thing, how-

_Sam bends over in pain _

**DEAN**

Sam? Sammy? What's wrong? Wait was that a-

_Still in pain_

**SAM**

Yeah it is.

**DEAN**

Did this just start?

**SAM**

Not exactly…I've been feeling them all day.

**DEAN**

Are you kidding me?! You promised!

**SAM**

I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think this hunt would take this long.

**DEAN**

Ok well we gotta get you outta here.

**SAM**

How? The place is surrounded.

**DEAN**

We can call an ambulance and get you to the nearest hospital.

**SAM**

And then what? Get a doctor to deliver a baby from a man? No Dean, I'm not moving.

**DEAN**

Sam we gotta get you to Bobby's or something because I don't know how to deliver a baby from a woman yet alone you. You're not gonna give birth in a damn bank.

**SAM**

I don't think we have much of a choice.

_Ronald walks over to Sam and Dean._

**RONALD**

What's going on?

**DEAN**

We've hit a major speed bump.

**RONALD**

But what about the shapeshifter?

**DEAN**

Look the bank is surrounded by police. The monster's not going anywhere.

_Sam has another contraction. His knees buckle and Dean catches him. He puts Sam's arm around his neck and leads him to the floor with his back against the Bank Managers desk._

**RONALD**

What's wrong with him?

**DEAN**

Ok I don't have to time to ease you into this. That's my brother and he's nine months pregnant and he's in labor and we need to get him out of here fast.

**RONALD**

But how?

**DEAN**

It's a long story but word to the wise; don't piss off an already angry witch. Keep an eye on the hostages.

_Ronald goes over to vault and holds his gun to the hostages. Dean takes off his jacket and makes it into a pillow and puts it against Sam's head to rest on._

**SAM**

Thanks.

**DEAN**

Don't mention it.

_Sam smiles but quickly fades when another contraction hits him. Dean kneels down next to him and throws out his hand so he can squeeze._

**SAM**

You should keep on eye on Ronald.

**DEAN**

I'm not leaving you.

**SAM**

I'm clearly not going anywhere Dean.

**DEAN**

No! I'm done listening to you. Look where every one of your ideas have gotten you. I'm not leaving. Plus Ronald can handle himself.

_Ronald runs over to Sam and Dean_

**RONALD**

We have a problem.

_Sam looks to Dean_

**SAM**

You were saying?

**DEAN**

What's wrong?

**RONALD**

The security guard seems to be having a heart attack.

_The phone rings._

**DEAN**

I'll answer the phone, Ronald you keep an eye on the security guard and Sam hang in there.

_Dean walks over to the ringing phone and answers it._

**DETECTIVE**

Can you tell me how many hostages this guy has taken?

**DEAN**

Look one of the people could be having heart trouble. You need to send a paramedic.

**DECECTIVE**

Just stay calm, we'll have you folks out of there-

**DEAN**

Just send in a paramedic, okay? And don't try anything else. Please.

_Dean hangs up the phone and walks over to the hostage._

No worries we've got a paramedic coming for you.

**GUARD**

Thank you sir.

_Dean walks away and to himself._

**DEAN**

I just wish one was coming for us.

SCENE 10

_Dean walks the Guard to the paramedics and locks the bank up again. Ronald is still looking after the hostages and Sam is still on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Dean walks over to him and takes a knee._

**DEAN**

How far apart are your contractions?

**SAM**

Not far enough. Did you get the guard out okay?

**DEAN**

Yeah but I think some cameras out there got my mug.

**SAM**

Oh that's just great. What do we do?

**DEAN**

And here I thought you had all the answers.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

Smart-ass.

**DEAN**

We could try to sneak in Bobby but that would be too risky.

**SAM**

He's too far away anyway. The way I look at it we have two options. Either get me to a hospital or someone in this bank is going to have to deliver this baby.

**DEAN**

And we still have a shifter to worry about. Dammit.

_Sam leans forward and grabs Dean's hand._

**SAM**

Arghhhh! Holy crap.

**DEAN**

It's ok I'm here Sammy.

_Sam starts breathing heavily._

Slow breathes okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth.

_Dean demonstrates and Sam copies him._

Good.

_The contraction ends._

I'll be right back.

_Dean gets up and walks over to the hostages._

Ok we're having a medical emergency here. Does anybody know how to deliver a baby?

_One of the young adult female hostages raises her hand._

What's your name?

**RACHEL**

Rachel. I was my sister's midwife when she was pregnant.

**DEAN**

Great you'll do fine.

**RACHEL**

But if someone's in labor shouldn't we just call another paramedic for her?

**DEAN**

We can't really do that.

_Dean grabs her hand and walks over to where Sam is._

**RACHEL**

Um, what is this?

**DEAN**

This is your new patient. But just for precautions…

_Dean takes out the silver letter opener and cuts her arm with it and doesn't have a reaction._

**RACHEL**

OW! What the hell!

**DEAN**

Sorry I just had to make sure.

**RACHEL**

Make sure of what? That I bleed?

**DEAN**

It's a long story.

**RACHEL**

Yeah well start with him. What's his problem?

**DEAN**

He's pregnant and he's in labor. I don't have time with the whole "how did this happen" speech. It happened and now we need you to deliver the baby. Can you do this?

**RACHEL**

But where is the baby coming out?

**DEAN**

From what I understand down…there. Certain body parts were replaced if you catch my drift.

**RACHEL**

I see.

_Dean kneels next to Sam._

**DEAN**

I'm gonna find the shifter.

**SAM**

Wait you said you weren't leaving me.

**DEAN**

I know but if I'm going to protect you and this baby I have to find this son of a bitch and kill it. I'll be back. Try to hold it in until I return ok?

**SAM**

No promises.

_Dean pats Sam's shoulder and signals Ronald to come with him. _

SCENE 11

_Sam's contractions have speed up and are now 3 minutes apart. He barley has anytime to recover once one contraction has ended. Rachel is coaching Sam through his contractions._

**RACHEL**

That's it you're doing really good. You're a natural.

_Sam scoffs_

**SAM**

Yeah right. But thank you.

**RACHEL**

I can't believe I'm coaching a man through childbirth.

**SAM**

You and me both.

**RACHEL**

So I gotta ask, how did you get into this mess?

**SAM**

Me and my brother we're trying to kill a witch who was killing men. I slipped up, got myself exposed and before I knew it, I was puking my guts out every morning.

**RACHEL**

So you're okay with this?

**SAM**

I wasn't at first but now-

_Sam gets a contraction. He grits his teeth._

I fricken hate this kid!

_Rachel smiles. She puts her hand on his back and rubs circles around it. _

**RACHEL**

Ok you know the drill.

_They hear a gunshot. Sam lifts his head up._

**SAM**

DEAN!

_Dean yells out._

**DEAN**

I'm fine Sam. Ronald on the other hand didn't make it.

**SAM**

Ronald, you stupid son of a bitch.

_Sam grits his teeth and leans forward._

Arrghh! Nghhh! God!

**RACHEL**

I know it hurts Sam.

**SAM**

No. No. No. It's coming.

**RACHEL**

Yes I'm aware.

**SAM**

No like now!

**RACHEL**

Like now? Now?

_Sam nods his head. Rachel acts fast and takes off Sam's pants and throws his jacket over his legs. _

Yeah you are moving along very nicely. On your next contraction you're going to push.

**SAM**

Wait not without Dean.

_Sam feels a contraction coming on._

Oh God!

_Sam leans forward._

**RACHEL**

Push Sam. That's it.

_Sam pushes and lets out a low growl. _

**SAM**

DEAN!

_Dean hears Sam and runs over to a pained Sam._

**DEAN**

Hey what's wrong?

**SAM**

I'm having a freaking baby!

**DEAN**

Other than that!

**RACHEL**

Sam is less then 10 cm dilated.

**DEAN**

English please!

**RACHEL**

The baby is coming right now.

**DEAN**

What? What do I do?

**SAM**

Come here.

_Sam gestures for him to sit down next to him._

I need you to be my brother and be here for me.

_Dean kneels next to him and grabs his hand._

**DEAN**

Ok. I'm here.

**RACHEL**

Sam, when you have the urge to push just go for it, don't fight it.

_Sam nods his head and breathes heavily. He then continues pushing. He squeezes Dean's hand in the process. When the contraction ends his back flops back against the desk. Sweat pours down his face. Sam is beyond exhausted. Then they hear the phone ring._

**SAM**

Are you gonna answer it?

**DEAN**

I have to. If I don't they'll come bursting in. Keep pushing.

_Dean leaves Sam's side and walks over to the phone to answer it._

**SAM**

Oh my God I can't take this anymore.

**RACHEL**

You're doing really well, Sam.

_Rachel rubs his leg for assurance._

The baby should be out pretty soon.

**SAM**

How soon is soon?

_Dean walks over._

**DEAN**

Yeah how much more time we got?

**RACHEL**

Within the hour.

**DEAN**

Well we're on sort of a time crunch. That was Agent Henrikson on the phone. He knows all about us and our criminal record. Apparently we've been part of his little project. He wants our heads and says he'll be coming in guns blazing in an hour.

**SAM**

What we do?

**DEAN**

Pray that this kid comes out within the hour.

_SCENE 12_

_A half hour has gone by and Sam is still pushing._

**RACHEL**

I can see the head Sam. A few more pushes.

**SAM**

Thank God.

**DEAN**

And just in time.

_Sam starts breathing heavy, gearing up for the next contraction. Dean is kneeling next to him gripping his hand. The contraction rips through him. Sam leans forward and starts to push. Letting out a loud moan while gritting his teeth._

**SAM**

Mhmmm it burns!

**DEAN**

You're okay Sam.

**RACHEL**

I got the head and here comes the shoulders.

_Rachel grabs her jacket and lets the baby slip into. She gets a pair of scissors and cuts the umbilical cord. The baby starts crying._

Say hello to your new baby boy.

_She lays the baby over Sam's chest. Dean laughter turns into a soft cry._

**DEAN**

I can't believe it.

_Dean looks at Sam._

You did so good Sam.

_Dean looks at the baby with a smile._

Hi Robert.

_Sam looks over to Dean and smiles, but his smiles quickly fades into a frown then a grimace._

**SAM**

I'm having another contraction.

_Dean grabs the baby off Sam's chest._

**DEAN**

What? Why?

**RACHEL**

Oh my God. You're crowning again.

**SAM**

Twins?!

**DEAN**

Holy crap. I didn't see this coming.

**SAM**

How much time do we got?

**DEAN**

Forget about the time Sam. Just focus on getting this second baby out.

**SAM**

What if they come-

**DEAN**

I'll handle it.

Dean looks at his watch they the FBI will be bargaining in less than 10 minutes.

SCENE 13

_5 minutes go by which leaves 5 remaining._

**RACHEL**

Okay I can see the head. Like two more pushes and you'll be done. How are we on time?

**DEAN**

Less than 5 minutes.

**SAM**

Dean I don't think I can.

**DEAN**

Don't worry about it Sammy. Keep going. You're going to be fine.

**SAM**

Not if they burst in here and see a pregnant guy giving birth.

_Sam gets a contraction._

Nghhh. Mhmhmm,

**RACHEL**

Big push. We might be able to get the baby out on this push alone.

_Sam pushes letting out a very loud scream. His scream is accompanied by his new baby girl's scream._

You did it! She's out.

**SAM**

That's it right? There's no more?

_Rachel chuckles._

**RACHEL**

Not that I can see.

_Rachel cleans the baby and puts it on Sam's chest. Dean smiles at Sam._

**DEAN**

Congratulations Sam.

**SAM**

Thanks Dean.

**RACHEL**

I don't mean to cut out this family moment but didn't you say the FBI should be busting in here soon.

**SAM**

Yeah and what about the shapeshifter.

_Dean hands Rachel the baby girl._

Where are you going?

**DEAN**

I have a funny feeling I know where the shapeshifter is. Rachel you need to get Sam in the broom closet and be as quiet as you can. Then once you get him in there take the babies and head back to the vault.

**SAM**

Wait what?

**DEAN**

Once the FBI escorts you and the kids out go in the car garage. On the second level there's a 67 Chevy Impala. We'll meet you there.

**SAM**

Dean those are my kids. I've barely had them for five minutes.

**DEAN**

Hey this is what we're doing! Go now!

_Rachel helps Sam up and get's his clothes back on. Dean goes in the opposite direction holding a silver knife._

_Rachel gets Sam to the broom closet. Sam is holding his baby boy and Rachel is holding his baby girl. _

**RACHEL**

Ok give me your son.

_Sam hesitates._

You can trust me, Sam.

_Sam hands over his son._

Thank you. You'll see them soon. I promise.

_Rachel leaves the closet and heads towards the vault._

_SCENE 14_

_Time passes and Sam made a seat out of mop bucket. He's biting his nails and trying to ignore how sore his body is after giving birth to twins. He then hears screams and what it seems like fighting jargon go on in front of the door. He holds his breath as the door opens to broom closet. Sam is relieved to see Dean, wearing a SWAT uniform, open the door dragging a SWAT member by his arms into the closet next to Sam. Dean closes the closet door._

**SAM**

What do you think you're doing?

**DEAN**

Hurry we don't have much time, put on his clothesso we can get out of here.

**SAM**

Are you out of your mind?

**DEAN**

Quite possibly.

_Sam undresses the knocked out man and starts to put on his uniform._

**SAM**

Did you kill the shapeshifter?

**DEAN**

Yeah, it was Sheryl.

**SAM**

Really? Nice catch.

**DEAN**

That's why I'm the better hunter.

**SAM**

Yeah you wish.

_Sam puts his new shirt on._

So what's your intelligent plan on getting us out of here?

**DEAN**

Well with these getups we can walk out the front door. No one will ever question us. You ready?

**SAM**

Yeah lets go.

_Like Dean predicted, Sam and Dean ran past the other SWAT agents with ease and walked out the front door. Once Sam was no longer in eye line of the SWAT team or news media he collapsed with exhaustion. Running around after giving birth to twins is no easy task. _

**DEAN**

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Are you okay.

_Sam rips off his SWAT helmet._

**SAM**

I just need to rest. Just get me to the car.

_Dean puts Sam's arm around Dean's neck and guides him the rest of the way to the garage where their car was. Rachel is waiting there with twins in her hands. When she see's them coming toward her she becomes concerned when she notices Sam's pained face. She walks towards them._

**RACHEL**

Is he okay?

**DEAN**

Yeah just open the back door.

_Rachel opens the back seat door and lets Dean glide Sam into the seat. Sam throws his head back in relief and sighs._

**SAM**

Finally.

**RACHEL**

Here I think you might want these.

_Rachel hands over his babies and Sam holds them close to him. Sam looks up to Rachel._

**SAM**

Thank you, seriously, for everything. If there's anyway we can repay you.

**RACHEL**

I want visitation rights to those kids.

_Sam smiles._

**SAM**

Of course, but I was thinking about naming our girl after you.

**RACHEL**

Oh no that'd be way too much.

**SAM**

Without you, they would've never been born.

_Dean gets in the driver seat._

You really worked a miracle for us.

**RACHEL**

Ok then, I'd be honored! Robert and Rachel, it has a nice ring to it.

**DEAN**

I don't mean to end this great moment but we gotta get out of here fast.

**RACHEL**

Right. Stay safe.

**DEAN**

You too.

_Rachel leans in and kisses Sam on the lips._

**RACHEL**

Bye Sam.

_Rachel walks away from the car. Sam smiles at the kiss._

**DEAN**

Hey dude.

**SAM**

Yeah?

**DEAN**

We're totally screwed.

**SAM**

Oh yeah.


End file.
